


Warm Mornings

by KotoriYui



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: (refrain from reading if you dislike mpreg xV), Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoriYui/pseuds/KotoriYui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every morning Ren does the same thing; and every morning Masato seems to enjoy the pleasant feeling of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to share RenMasa's bby love here as well tehe~ x3 ♥  
> It's too short, sorry uvu, but i've only written this because i wanted some feedback about the genre plus the kind of plot, since i'm planning to write a long fic about it :') ~  
> In the end I got positive comments so I'm gonna do it and hope for people to like it x)
> 
> Sorry for mistakes & enjoy =) ~

Ren's hands lifted the thin white fabric of Masato's shirt up very softly. The other man didn't seem to notice as he was enjoying his peaceful sleeping moment. The sunlight was peeking through the window but the blond decided to let his dear lover rest until his heart was content. His excitement, nonetheless, didn't seem to be too controllable as he felt the need to run his fingers; the palm of his large hands over the lovely round belly right in front of his face. His lips were lowered to the sleeping male's abdomen leaving a sweet kiss behind as he then placed his ear over it; always very softly as he didn't want to wake up his lover.

Ren rested his head over Masato's belly for long moments, losing the notion of time since he could only think about the proof of their love inside it. His ear listened to the soft sounds through his lover's body, feeling relieved and happy with the simple fact of hearing them. It was like a miracle to him. His love and Masato's creating such a precious treasure was something unique. As the days passed by, Ren's anxiety and excitement to have his baby out of such a small place just increased. He couldn't wait to see what his son would be like; how his voice would sound like; how his tiny hands would feel like... All these thoughts that he had had countless times now were just helping to increase his anxiety by the minute. But it felt good. It was such a nice feeling...

"Do you really have to do this every day?" A soft voice sounded in the room suddenly, bringing the blond back to reality.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you?"

"I've slept more than enough already."

"Sorry, but I just... can't help it. Your tummy is irresistible." Ren stroked the warm skin of his lover's belly with his nose sweetly. Masato blushed muttering a soft and timid 'tsk'. Ren chuckled. The blue haired male hadn't changed at all. No, that was not true. Masato had changed yes; he had gotten even more moody and, as a side effect of his moodiness, he had gotten even more adorable. Ren just loved him more and more.

"Né Masa, what will Kei~chan look like?"

"His name is Keichirou, please call him properly. And don't make such questions, as I don't have an answer to them." Masato furrowed his brows lightly as he felt irritated by Ren's question. He may not admit it but he was also very anxious and excited to have his baby. He couldn't wait to see how Ren would act with him. He had imagined it many, many times but there were so many possibilities that he couldn't just focus on a single one.

"Tché, you're always so cold lately. It hurts my feelings~" Ren bemoaned teasingly embracing the younger man's body carefully and resting his head over his growing abdomen. "And Kei~chan sounds cute. Besides I also call you Masa. So Kei~chan it is."

"I am not cold. I am simply answering you. It's not my fault that your questions are all nonsense." Masato's eyebrow twitched twice. "I won't discuss that with you right now."

Ren grinned and lied down next to the other man. His lips placed a warm kiss over Masato's cheek and he then moved his mouth to the moody male's ear in order to whisper, "Don't get mad. I just love you too much when you're moody so I can't help but tease you. Sorry."

"Tsk"

Ren's hand kept caressing the other man's belly in slow circled motions without getting tired of that delicate warmth against it. Masato, on the other hand, didn't seem to think in the same way as he felt the need to stop Ren's hand from moving by supporting his own over it.

"Can you please stop that? It's unnerving me."

"Eeh~ don't be so mean Masa, you can't monopolize Kei~chan like this."

Masato's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Let's not let that to be a problem. Next time you'll be the one having the baby then."

"Hum next time huh?" Ren grinned knowingly ready to tease his cute lover. "So you want to have another baby? You should have said so from the beginning."

"Wha- Don't be stupid! Who said I wanted another baby?" Masato stated hurriedly with pale pink cheeks.

"Now Masa, there's no need to be shy at this point. You know that I'm more than willing to give you as many babies as you want."

"Idiot! I told you already I don't want to-" Masato and Ren were suddenly taken aback by a small and soft kick through the round belly touching their joined hands over it. An inevitable warm smile was formed in their lips. This feeling of happiness was irreplaceable.

"See? Kei~chan agrees with me."

"I don't think so. In fact I think he's telling you to stay quiet. You're a noisy man."

"Heh so I'm noisy huh? Should I tell him how noisy you were while making him?" Ren whispered in the blue haired man's ear teasingly. Masato flushed intensely unable to argue back right away. "So?"

"S-Shut up! You noisy idiot!"

"But you love me too much."

"T-That can't be helped." The blue haired male muttered lowly due to embarrassment.

"So mean~ Be more sweet and romantic please." Ren chuckled in the younger man's ear, leaning his lips to Masato's while his hand started caressing his growing belly once again. This time the blue haired man let him do as he pleased as he stared at Ren embarrassed, awaiting for the warm and passionate kiss the blond gave him the second after. He could complain every time but in truth Masato would never get tired of these warm mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !!!  
> Bye~Bye, ❤⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chuu*


End file.
